Unspoken
by cherrykitkats
Summary: ONE-SHOT True love needs no words. Sometimes, you don't need to say anything to let her know just how much you care. Matt/OC


**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while...heh... Well, I may not have motivation to continue any of my in-progress stories or ideas, BUT I've discovered that I LOVE writing oneshots. :D I think I'll stick to them from now on, because I have a REALLY hard time finishing full-length fanfics, in case you guys haven't noticed XP So, here is a little story for one of my newer obsessions, Zevo-3. It's an awesome show, but there isn't much fan art or fanfiction for it, so I decided I'd post some stuff of my own for everyone to enjoy. If there are any other Z-3 fans out there who love writing and/or drawing, please share some stuff with your fellow fanatics. The Z-3 fanbase needs your help!

This ficlet features my favorite character Matt (he's so damn CUTE) and my OC Emma. I love these two oh so much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Emma and the story itself.

* * *

Matt watched the rowdy teens on the dance floor from his place at one of the small tables. Rock music was blaring from the speakers surrounding the stage, barely discernible above the whoops and shouts coming from the crowd. Even Jason had joined in the fun after much persuading from Ellie, but Matt was too preoccupied. Tonight - and for the past several weeks - he only had one thing on his mind.

His gaze wandered over to the source of his distraction. Emma was standing at the end of the buffet table in one of the few empty corners of the gym that had been used for tonight's Spring Dance. She wore a rather bored expression as she sipped from the paper cup in her hands. Matt felt sorry for her; he knew that parties weren't her thing.

The shouting began to die down, momentarily drawing Matt's attention. The music had changed to a slow song, and girlfriends and boyfriends and close 'just friends' were partnering up while the singles took a rest. Matt smirked when he spotted his sister and Jason dancing together, the latter blushing as Ellie rested her head on his shoulder. The sight of the two gave Matt an idea. Pushing aside the nervous feeling growing in his stomach, he got to his feet and started toward Emma. She didn't notice his approach, off in her own world as usual. When he held out his hand to her, however, she glanced up, startled, and gave him an inquisitive look.

Offering a slight bow, Matt answered her silent question with one of his own. "May I have this dance?"

A blush tinted Emma's face at his words, and for a long moment, she didn't respond. Matt could feel his heart pounding as he struggled to remain calm. Then, the demon girl's shocked expression turned to an amused smile. She set her cup down on the tabletop beside her and, without a word, placed her hand in his.

Matt broke into a huge grin, elated by the positive response. Much more at ease but still apprehensive beyond comprehension, he led Emma to the dance floor. The music continued playing, setting the perfect atmosphere.

"_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing"_

Doing his best to seem more confident than he felt – seeing as he didn't feel confident in the least – Matt placed his right hand on the small of his partner's back, intertwining the fingers of his left hand with those of her right.

_"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever"_

Emma, her cheeks still flushed, lightly placed her left hand on his shoulder, looking away awkwardly.

"I've…never really done this before…" She admitted tentatively. "I…I don't know…"

"Just follow my lead," Matt soothed as he began moving to the tempo of the song.

Not that he knew much more about dancing than she did, but how hard could it be? Nevertheless, he occasionally glanced at the other couples, mimicking their movements for the most part. For the rest of it, he let his instincts guide him, though he took great care not to step on the girl's feet.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"_

Emma relaxed slightly, allowing him to guide her steps. She closed her eyes, smiling softly as she listened to the music resonating throughout the room.

"I love this song," she murmured, looking up at the boy.

Matt felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes connected. Sure, they'd made eye contact before, but they'd never been this _close_…

"Yeah," he agreed absently, only half aware of what he was saying. At the moment, he could hardly breathe, much less speak.

"_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss"_

He leaned down slightly, and before he even knew what he was doing, his lips met hers.

_"I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this"_

The kiss was tender, but even so, he felt a spark of electricity the moment their lips touched. He had no idea what happened, really; he'd never felt anything like it before. This was, after all, his first kiss, just as it was for Emma.

They both jerked back, startled by the strange, tingling energy that had shot through their bodies.

_"I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time"  
_

For several long moments, all the two could think to do was stare at each other, faces flushed red.

Matt was the first to shake himself out of his trance. He turned even redder, if such a feat was possible. He stumbled over his words, mentally cursing himself for his impulsive actions. "I…I'm sorry…I-"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeeaaaah"_

He broke off, confused, when Emma gave him a small, shy smile. She didn't say anything; rather, she simply leaned against his chest, tucking her head under his chin, both of her arms now wrapped around his neck.

_"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing"_

'_She isn't mad?'_ Matt wondered to himself, dumbfounded. _'Does that mean she…?'_

Hesitant, he placed his hands on the girl's hips, resuming his gentle swaying to the music. He was sure she could hear his heart racing a million miles per second.

'…_Likes me?'_

_"'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"  
_

He was aching to ask her, but he decided that could wait. Right now, all he wanted was to enjoy this rare moment of intimacy. He only wished it would last forever.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
_  
_"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing"_

As the music faded, Emma looked up at the boy, who was staring down at her, deep in thought. Noticing her gaze, Matt decided to present his question in a different manner. Words were just words, after all. He lifted her chin with one hand, searching her eyes for the feelings that were stirring within his heart. She smiled at him, seeming to understand what it was that he sought. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his in reply to his unspoken request.

The kiss conveyed more than any words ever could. Matt's heart skipped a beat, and at first, the only thought that managed to cross his hazy mind was that she tasted sweet, like chocolate. And yet, there was another inexplicable flavor, something exotic and almost feral that he couldn't quite place. It was mysterious and exhilarating all at once, and it was all he could do to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and holding her slender form close to his protectively.

And in that moment, he vowed to never let her go as long as there was breath still in his body.


End file.
